The Ones We Love
by ParanoidDuckie
Summary: 9 year-old Dean Winchester hates seeing his friend hurt so he decides to do something. He wants to reassure her so they make a blood pact. Unfortunately, the two don't know how serious a blood pact can be... DeanXOC... On hiatus until further notice.
1. Prologue

Okay, I've been toying with an idea for a couple of weeks now and I've decided to put it into words. I'm really curious to see what you all think. I also have most of it planned out and now it's just waiting to be written. My life is pretty busy right now so updates might be slow but I'm trying. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Supernatural, unfortunately. I only own the unrecognizable characters.

* * *

_The Ones We Love_

-PROLOGUE-

It was the middle of the night, the wind howling like fifty packs of angry wolves. Two figures sat across from each other in a small living room, their shoulders hunched down. One, a young girl, was wrapped securely in a blanket, her fists clenching even tighter whenever the windows shook with the force of the wind. The other, a young boy, was busy tearing some leaves. He placed them gently in a beautifully decorated bowl and rummaged around on the floor to his left, searching for something. He gave a small cry of triumph as he quietly fumbled with the item.

Light suddenly flickered across the face of his companion, showing her swollen eye and her torn lip. She shivered and let her messy black hair cover her face and he knew that she was ashamed. He forced himself to stay focused, quickly dropping the match onto the small pile of leaves. They caught almost immediately. The light glinted off of an item to his right and he picked it up, staring at the designs with fascination. It was a ritual knife, something he had found in the house while he and his friend were getting settled.

He turned his palm up and stared at the many lines, almost losing himself in thought. Shaking his head slightly, he easily made a vertical cut on his left hand, wincing once. Blood began to swell up around the blade and he made a fist, as if he were trying to keep the blood in his hand. He then looked up, his eyes fixed on hers. He could easily read her fear in the dim light.

"We don't have to do this, you know," he whispered. Her eyes narrowed slightly and he shrugged, grabbing her right hand firmly. His eyes traced the lines on her palm, as if he wanted to never forget what it looked like. Her small pale hand looked delicate, fragile, compared to his. He glanced up once and was met with a determined set of liquid blue orbs. He sighed and looked down again, quickly making the cut. She winced.

"Ouch," she hissed. He put the knife down, his eyes now focused on hers. They squared their shoulders and put their palms together so that the cuts were perfectly aligned over the small, flickering fire.

"I swear," he whispered and the wind went silent, "to always protect you. You'll never be hurt again, Emily," he promised. A drop of blood, only one small ruby, fell into the fire. The reaction was instantaneous. The once cheery, orange flame turned bright blue. _Like her eyes,_ he thought to himself. Then it rose up, hissing and spitting at them like an angry cat. It quickly died down, much to their wonder. He went to pull away but she twined their fingers together.

"And I swear," she whispered as well, "to follow you wherever you go. And I mean everywhere Dean," she told him firmly. _You will always have my heart, Dean Winchester,_ she swore silently to herself. Two drops of blood fell this time and the reaction was larger, touching their clasped hands. It didn't burn. Instead, a shock raced through their hands, through their veins, and to their hearts. They sprang apart and the fire spluttered out. Emily looked down at her right hand with wide eyes, both still feeling the electricity pulsing through them in time with their hearts.

The wind exploded then and a loud thump was heard from above, making them spring into action. They hastily cleaned up and scattered to their rooms, whispering a hasty "good night" over their shoulders. Both were grinning stupidly to themselves.

Neither knew about what they had just done.

20 years later, a woman with messy black hair sat straight up in bed, bright blue eyes wide.

* * *

So what do you think? I was going to call her Ana buuut, there's now another character named Anna on the show. (Or is her name Anne?) I didn't want to confuse the two so I had to change her name. Pity, I quite like Ana. Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed! I'm writing chapter one right now :) I will probably replace this one in a few days, depending on how I feel about it. Anyway, please leave a review!


	2. Chapter One

Okay, I've changed perspectives. This is now from my character's point of view because, to be quite honest, I'm much more comfortable writing like this. And yes, I know that it's been much too long but my life is extremely busy right now. I finished school this month so I've been working and trying to word this chapter just right. It. Took. Forever! So it might seem strange, but the first one WAS the prologue so please, bear with me!

As always, reviews are welcome and encouraged but, if all you have to say is "This story sucks, you suck at writing, stupid storyline, etc," then seriously, you're wasting your time, so don't waste mine. If you truly don't like this story, then go away now and don't leave a review. I will only accept positive reviews, thank you very much. :)

My reviewers:

Mrs Max McDowell, thank you for reviewing and reminding me that I have to get my butt in gear haha;

SophieJane, thank you so much for loving my storyline! I was trying to find a story that was...different, but it never happened so I decided to try my hand;

Dareia, thank you for wanting me to continue :) ;

tedith, thank you for discovering it and deciding it was worth your time to read. you have no idea how much that means to me;

PadfootCc, thank you for loving my story and wanting me to update as fast as humanly possible! I really tried but there were...obstacles. I won't go into detail right now;

Ktbug426, thank you for liking the start of the story, I hope I don't disappoint;

Jen, thank you for being my first reviewer and for encouraging me to continue.

Anyway, many apologies and please enjoy this enstallment!

**Disclaimer:** Even after all this time, I still don't own Supernatural. Unfortunately. I do own Emily, though, which is something at least. Oh! And I do own my Baby Girl, this preciously beautiful laptop I am writing on :) Enjoy!

* * *

-CHAPTERONE-

I was sitting up in bed, my chest heaving. I could feel the electricity pulsing in my veins so I let my eyes flutter closed. It reminded me of that time, twenty years ago, where I willingly gave my heart to a boy I had known my entire life. The memory was hazy, but it was one of the only ones I had of that boy. Dean Winchester.

I had just had a nightmare, one of the worst I had ever had in my entire life. I couldn't remember all of, though. Just the blood. Oh God, there was so much blood.

I pressed my hands to my eyes and began to cry. It wasn't loud enough for Bobby to hear, but the sound seemed to echo off of the walls. I could still smell the blood, could still feel the blood on my face. In fact, that's all I could smell.

I yanked my hands away in surprised disgust. My old scar, the one that Dean had made on my hand, had reopened during the night. The blood was trickling out slowly, but it was enough to create a large stain on my bed sheets. I swore under my breath as I jumped to my feet. I didn't watch where I was going. My feet got tangled in the straps of my duffel bag, laying abandoned beside my door in case we needed to leave the house for a case. I shrieked and ate the floor, my hands snapping out to catch my fall. I gave a startled yelp as my cut came into contact with the ground.

I rolled to my side and cradled my hand to my chest. I heard the distinct thump of Bobby getting up to investigate the noises. He was hurrying, worried by my yells.

_Shit._

I struggled to untangle my feet, writhing on the ground for a moment, before jumping to my feet. I raced out of my room and down the hall, breezing by Bobby with a quick "morning dad!" as I passed. I hurried into the bathroom and closed the door with a slam, locking it behind me. I pressed my back to the door and heaved a great sigh of relief. I didn't want to have to try to explain to Bobby why my scar had opened up. Again.

I quickly went about cleaning up my cut and bandaging it. There was a banging on the door, startling me. I slid on the tile, biting my tongue to keep from yelling out again.

"Yeah?" I called out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine! Just got a wicked paper cut is all. Early morning reading again. Sorry, dad!" I began to wrap my bandage a little tighter. I could hear him laughing.

"Well, be care next time." I could hear him walking away, whistling softly under his breath. Once finished, I quickly cleaned up and opened the bathroom door. I slipped out of the bathroom and down the hall before shooting into my room. I changed the covers as quickly as I could, shoving them under my bed. I straightened up my duffel bag before walking out of my room.

I walked down the stairs and wandered into the kitchen. I could smell coffee brewing, the enticing aroma luring me further into the kitchen. I could see Bobby sitting at the table out of the corner of my eye. He was watching me as I headed straight for the coffee machine. I groaned, watching it still pour.

"How much longer?" I whined. Coffee was what revitalized me in the morning. I was addicted to it.

"Another minute or so," Bobby laughed. I pouted and sat down on one of the chairs. I crossed my arms and scowled to myself. "Calm down, Em. It'll be ready before you know it."

"I guess I'll make breakfast. Bacon and eggs?" I asked with a sigh. Bobby grinned.

"You spoil me, sweetheart."

"Psh, I know. Don't get used to it," I warned him. I got to my feet and started getting everything ready. I started making breakfast. It was purely habit, I had done it so many times before. I heard a small ding as the coffee timer went off. I felt like rejoicing.

After everything was made and we both had our breakfast with coffee, I decided to try something. Again. I swallowed a particularly large bite before turning my attention to Bobby.

"Hey, dad, I want to ask you something," I finally said. He looked up. "I want to head out. I want to…try hunting by myself." I could see Bobby riling up for an argument, but I beat him to the punch. "You said so yourself, I'm a damn good hunter. I know what I'm doing. After all, you taught me everything you know."

"Absolutely not! We're much safer in numbers and you know it. End of discussion." Bobby took a vicious bite from a piece of bacon.

"But dad-!"

"End. Of. Discussion."

We sat in stony silence, trying to glare the other in submission. We were both extremely stubborn, something that I had happily picked up from him as I grew up. I was only stubborn, however, when I was trying to piss him off. Or get my point across. At that particular moment, I was killing two birds with one stone.

The sound of someone knocking on the front door was enough to shake us from our evil eye competition. I shot a quick look in that direction, startled by the desperation and force used by the person. I gave him a quick look.

"Do you owe anyone money? Again?"

"No! Would they be knocking on the door if I did?"

"Right. Well, I'll get it." I got to my feet and kinda skipped/hopped to the door. Yeah, I was secretly a child at heart. When I reached the door, I yanked it open. "Can I…" I trailed off, my eyes drifting upwards. I had come face to face unexpectedly with a chest. The man outside the door was tall. Freakishly tall. Well, not really, but he was six foot something. "…help you?" My voice, having been so confident when I first started speaking, ended up in a high squeak.

The young man's eyebrow rose in amusement, but his brown eyes were pinched with worry and fear. "Is Bobby here?" His voice was deep and soothing, but he was desperate. I skittered backwards, looking him up and down.

"Yeah…DAD!" I turned and marched into the house. I heard the man behind me mutter under his breath, "dad?" as I walked away. I could hear Bobby walking towards me.

"Who is it?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Don't know. Some young dude." Bobby passed me and I quickly twirled on my feet, skipping so that I could fall into step behind him.

"Sam? Is that you?" Bobby was surprised. I watched as his relaxed stance immediately tensed up. "What is it, boy? What happened?"

"There was an…accident. Dad and De-"

"-Your brother. What?"

"…Yeah, there was an accident. They're in the hospital and the…car was totalled and all of the weapons are still in the trunk. The cops are going to find it and we're going to be so busted. I need your help to get it back from the impound."

"Okay, calm down." Bobby whirled on me. "Go and get your keys, we're taking your car."

I just gaped at him, momentarily stunned. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, now hurry."

I turned and ran up the stairs, my heart leaping for joy. I skidded into my bedroom and launched myself at my dresser. I snatched my keys and my sweater, struggling to get into it. After finally putting on the sweater, I ran down the stairs. I jumped from the fourth step and landed, hard, on my feet. I stumbled, my arms wind milling in an attempt to regain my balance.

I looked around and straightened up, happy to see that no one had noticed my almost epic fail. I skipped to the door and gave the two men a big smile. I dangled the keys in front of Bobby, smirking. He went to snatch them out of my grasp but I yanked them away.

"Nuh uh! My car, I drive. That's the deal."

Bobby sighed through his nose. "Fine, now let's go." I squealed and ran outside, coming to a sudden stop right beside the hood of my baby.

* * *

My 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS. Black paintjob with white racing stripes, polished until she shined. I had bought her a few years ago with my honest earned money. When I was eighteen, I got my first job at a sit-down restaurant. Crappy pay with a really crappy supervisor. He was a perfect gentleman, at first.

But things immediately turned sour. He started to make advances upon me and, even though I told him I wasn't interested, he pushed harder. I warned him that if he didn't stop, I would get my buddies and my father to rearrange his facial features if he didn't stop. That deterred him. For a while, at least. But he started up again and he was much more persistent than before. He ended up grabbing my ass a couple of times and squeezing my breast once or twice before I snapped.

I ended up crying as soon as I got home and Bobby, being the overprotective father that he was, demanded to know what had happened. So I told him everything. He was flaming made when I did and he called a few of his buddies. They planned something but when I asked what, he just smirked and said I would enjoy it. He asked for his name, gave me a kiss on my forehead, and wished me goodnight.

The next day at work, he and his friends showed up. Bobby demanded for my supervisor and, when he showed up, he said that he needed to talk to him outside. He turned to me and said I should follow. I did and was amused to see my supervisor pinned to the wall by one of our friends. He was begging to not be hurt.

"_You ever touch my daughter again, you will regret it. Emily has many friends who will do anything to protect her. Right, boys?_"

There had been a chorus of agreement as they tightened their hold on him. He seemed to get the hint, but I ended up quitting soon after. I had been there for three years and I felt like it was time to move on. So I got a job at a bar instead as a bartender.

* * *

"Oh, Baby Girl! I've missed you so much," I gushed. I stroked the hood gently, ignoring the snickers from Bobby.

"She reminds me of your brother," he murmured to Sam.

"I know. It's freaky," Sam mumbled back. I gave my baby one last pat before sliding into the driver's seat, my hands gripping the steering wheel. I shot them all a look, telling them to hurry up without having to speak. I started the engine and grinned when she roared to life, finally settling for a purr.

We were soon on the road and Bobby was trying to get as much information as possible, but it was extremely censored. I never found out the name of Sam's brother or his father. Hell, I didn't even know his mother's name. I couldn't help but feel like they were keeping things from me.

I pulled into the impound lot and Bobby turned to me. Sam got out of my car, slamming the door closed.

"Hey!" My suddenly loud voice made Sam turn to me, curious. I was hit with a sense of familiarity as our eyes locked. "Show some respect!" He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Stay here, Em." Bobby then got out of the car and walked away, leaving me by myself. I scowled and pulled out my keys, slouching in my seat.

* * *

I guess I must have dozed off because the next thing I remember is being shaken awake. I blinked a couple of times, disoriented for a bit. Sam's face was hovering in front of my face, his eyes worried.

"What happened?" I asked groggily. His face eased into a smile.

"You wouldn't wake up. Good dream?"

I brought my hand up to my temple, a raging headache settling there. "No, a terrible nightmare." I watched Sam close my door and walk around my car to the passenger side. He opened the door and settled in beside me.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I can't remember it. All I remember is the blood. Everywhere," I lied, hoping that he wouldn't be able to pick up on it. I sighed and rubbed my temples and forehead. I shrugged and turned to Sam, my hands dropping. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, Bobby wants you to come to the hospital with me so that you can meet my family. He wants my dad to explain some things to you and then, after hearing his explanation, you can decide on whether or not you want to hunt with us. He mentioned how you've been trying to run away and keep bugging him to start hunting by yourself."

I laughed. "I'm not running away so that I can hunt by myself. There's something that I need to find. You ever get the feeling that there's something out there for you and you need to find it. Well, it feels closer than it normally is so I've been getting restless." I shrugged and started the engine. "Is Bobby coming with us?"

"No, he said that he'll get his own ride back to your house."

"Alright then. Might as well go to the house to get my things, just in case I want to hunt with you guys." I put my beautiful car into gear and sped out of the parking lot, grinning to myself as I did so. I was a speed junkie. Not the drug, but I was addicted to going fast. So we arrived at the house in less time it took for us to get there. I left my car running and hopped out, telling Sam to stay there.

I ran up to the door and unlocked it, hurrying inside. I let the door click shut behind me, already running up the steps. I took them two at a time, sliding on the landing of the staircase before taking off again. My heart was racing with excitement and it was all I could do to keep from screaming happily. And jumping up and down.

Still smiling like a crazy person, I grabbed my duffel bag and my large backpack. I put them both on my bed, rooting through them to make sure I had everything. I took out my clothes from my duffel bag and put them in the backpack before hunting around my room for my weapons and bibles and whatnot. I put them all in the duffel bag and stood still, surveying my room.

"So you really want to go hunting, hm?" Bobby's voice said from the door.

I shrieked and jumped a foot in the air, a hand clutching my chest. "Don't do that, dad!" I took in a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to settle my suddenly erratic heartbeat. "I dunno. I'm just going to see what Sam's father has to say and then I'll decide. But I'll call you either way," I promised him. It was going to be hard leaving my father, but children needed to leave the nest sooner or later.

"Just remember, don't judge his family too harshly. They did what they had to." Bobby pulled me into a hug and, just like when I was little and was scared of the dark, I felt that sense of protection settling around me.

"I promise to keep an open mind." I pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, dad. Now, stay out of trouble. I know how much fun you and your friends have on the weekends. Just remember, I'm not here to bail you out if you get sent to jail, so, don't do anything crazy," I warned him. He smirked.

"I haven't been to jail yet and I don't plan on going anytime soon. Stop doing the parenting and get your butt in gear." I grinned and grabbed the bags, hauling them down the stairs and out to the Camaro. I motioned for Sam to pop the trunk, which he did after a moment of trying to find the latch. I nudged the trunk open and put my bags inside. I shut it gently and then hopped towards the driver's side. I waved to Bobby as I buckled up.

"Now, you're going to have to give me directions. I don't visit the hospital very often." I gave him a wry grin before pulling out of the driveway, gravel spitting from under my tires. Sam laughed as we sped off in the direction of the hospital, and his family.

A feeling of dread began to form in the pit of my stomach.


	3. Chapter Two

I know, shocking, huh? A new update. I bet some of you were thinking that you'd have to wait at least another year and a half. All of your wonderful reviews have made me surge with ideas. When I read them, I started crying. Seriously.

Wow, I am too emotional for my own good.

Anyway, feel happy because, although I have to work in the morning, I am writing this. And I finally got the second season (yay!). I'm watching _In My Time Of Dying_. I just realized how much I've changed the episode, but it needs to be done in order for my story to work. Eh, oh well.

My wonderful reviewers:

Dean's wife, thank you! I'm glad you're eager for this chapter;

Mrs Max McDowell, you're welcome haha and no problem! When I saw your review for the other chapter and then I saw the date I was like "oh SHIT!" so I finished writing chapter one. Hope you're enjoying it so far;

Chu-Chi, awe thank you! It was interesting how I came up with her, haha;

Gaerwen, thank you! I'm glad you found this story and that you liked chapter two. I must say, it was fun to write, haha;

Cori-Ackles, thank you for staying with this! I would never abandon a story completely. They only go on hiatus for a bit. And I'm glad that you like her character. It's definitely going to get interesting. Haha, I'm excited now;

RICE20, thank you! All will be revealed in either this chapter or the next;

DeanIsTheMan, thank you so much! I'm trying to keep her different and interesting. Might I suggest Who The Hell Are You? by poorpiratelass. Amazing story and really well written! 9 year old Dean calls to everyone. He's just too damn awesome not too, haha!

Last but definitely not least, every single person who has read and put this story on their alert list and/or their favourites! You guys are awesome. Definitely made my day so much brighter!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Supernatural. But I know what I'm going to be asking my parents for on my birthday! Either that or I'm flying to BC and I will pester the hell out of Eric Kripke until he hands over the rights. Oh, I'd do it too.

Maybe.

* * *

-CHAPTERTWO-

The drive to the hospital was mostly in silence. I had tried asking Sam about his family, but he would only shrug and say that they were his family and nothing special. Then he'd go all quiet and stare out the window. Not the way I had imagined my first hunt away from Bobby to start. Then again, I hadn't imagined being with anyone else either.

Damn, I just touché'd myself.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I didn't mind the silence, but I wanted to know who I would be meeting. And I wanted to get to know him a little more.

"So, uh, Sam." I saw him turn to look at me, his light green eyes slightly curious. "Tell me about yourself."

He was quiet for a moment, almost as if he needed to think about it before he answered. That made me more curious than offended. I was reminded of the fact that Sam and Bobby had been practically talking in code when they were around me. "What do you want to know?" he asked softly, tearing me from my thoughts.

I shrugged, keeping my eyes on the road. "I dunno, anything. If I end up going with you guys, we're going to be stuck together so it seems beneficial that we get to know one another." I nodded to myself as Sam gave a quiet chuckle.

"Alright, you have a point." He stopped talking, thinking of what to say. Again.

"Have you been hunting your entire life?" I asked. No, I'm not an impatient person.

"Dad taught my brother and I how to hunt. Dad and I had a pretty bad argument and I left. He told me to never come back, so I went to Stanford to become a lawyer."

"Wow, what happened to drag you back?"

"Dad disappeared and De-…er…my brother came to get me." Sam gave me a nervous smile before turning back to face the window. I let the silence drag on for a bit, trying to think about his little slip of the tongue but it's as if my mind was shying away from it. The bad feeling in the pit of my stomach grew. That only made me even more curious. I hated being in the dark. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"I never knew that Bobby had a daughter. Who's your mother?" Sam finally spoke up. He still wasn't looking at me.

I laughed and shook my head. "Bobby isn't my real dad. He kinda unofficially adopted me when I was left at his place unexpectedly. I was almost nine when it happened and I made sure that his life was living hell, in hopes that the people who left me behind would come back for me. He's stubborn as a mule, though. Every time I ran away, he dragged me back."

"Oh, what happened to your parents?"

"They died. Murdered, actually. I found them. I was almost four at the time and yet their faces haunt my dreams," I whispered.

"Were they what you had been dreaming about earlier?"

"What? Oh, yeah," I lied.

* * *

Such a lie. They had actually been the furthest thing from my mind. I had seen my death in my dream, and it frightened me. I had been talking to a shadowy figure. Yelling, actually, when my chest started to hurt. I rubbed it absentmindedly, but the pain began to grow and grow. I must have fallen because I was soon staring up at a too white ceiling, gasping and screaming. There were hands grabbing me, people yelling, but I was slipping away.

Then the black dotted my vision and a sweet voice whispered in my ear, "Just let go, dear. The pain will go away all on it's own."

The only thought on my mind when I died was the nine year old boy I had fallen for almost twenty years ago.

* * *

I gripped the steering wheel tightly, suddenly needing a distraction. I hated thinking about death, it made me uneasy. It made me feel like I was calling to death if I thought about it. I pushed my black hair behind my ear, fidgeting. Sam looked at me out of the corner of his eye, slightly concerned. I gave him a quick smile, my mind elsewhere.

"Turn here," he suddenly said, snapping me back to reality. I turned, a little hard I guess, and saw the hospital in front of me. The dread exploded, making my stomach churn uneasily. We paid and pulled into a parking spot. I killed the engine but sat there, my hands clenching the steering wheel. My knuckles where white.

"Who are you, Sam?" I whispered. "Why do I feel like we've met before?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "but I know what you mean." We sat in silence for a few minutes before Sam started climbing out. I got out as well, closing the door gently. He opened the back door and pulled out a large bag, some stuff clanking around in it. I didn't ask what was in it, and I had the feeling that I didn't want to know what was in it. "I have to warn you, though, my family is a bit crazy." I locked the doors and started walking with Sam towards the hospital.

"Isn't everyone's family a little crazy? Hell, we were both raised to hunt the thing under the bed." I grinned when he burst out laughing. I tensed slightly when he put an arm around my shoulders, but he was comforting, soothing. I leaned into his arm as we kept walking. The walk was quiet, but I guess he had too much on his mind. "You okay?" I asked softly. Then I winced. "Sorry, stupid question, huh?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be alright. I'm just worried that my brother isn't going to make it," he whispered. I could hear how tortured he was. It hurt him to see his family in the hospital. It hurt him to be the only one who escaped the crash with just a couple of scratches and a swollen eye.

I hugged him, giving him a tight squeeze. "I'm sure he'll make it," I said in a soft voice. Sam gave me a tight smile before turning to open the doors. He let me go in first and then followed, staying close. One of the nurses raised an eyebrow at me before looking at the tall man behind me.

"Friend of the family," he said, the lie nearly undetectable. I smiled, hoping that my nervousness wasn't showing.

"Go right ahead," she said in a nasally voice. She went back to work, her eyes glued to a folder in front of her.

"Thank you," I murmured to her as we passed by the desk. I peeked over and grinned when I saw a book hidden behind a patient's folder. Woman after my own heart. Sam led me up a flight of stairs, his eyes locked on the room numbers.

"We should see my father first, as he's the one conscious and the one who supposedly has an explanation for you," he murmured to me. I nodded and watched as he took longer strides, anxious to be with his family. I started falling behind, watching as his posture changed from easygoing to tense with every stride.

That's when the hair on the back of my neck rose and I whirled around, my eyes darting all over the hall. I could have sworn that someone was watching me. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. The feeling came from the centre of the hall, but that's all I could gather. Someone grabbed my arm, pulling me from my concentration and my thoughts. I had been doing that a lot lately, getting lost in my thoughts. It's dangerous to do that on a job as it could very well be the thing that gets you killed. But I wasn't on a job, so it shouldn't matter all that much.

"_Always be aware of your surroundings. Just because you aren't on a job doesn't mean that you won't run into something, like a vampire or a demon, or even a ghost. Always be aware_," Bobby's voice said. Right.

I looked up, my eyes wide. Sam was looking down at me, curious. I grinned and shrugged. "I had a feeling that I was being watched, so I tried to concentrate on where that feeling was coming from. Couldn't really tell," I told him as cheerfully as possible. Truth be told, I found hospitals extremely depressing. Much too clean and the feel of death was there, clinging to the walls. It freaked me out, so I didn't visit them as often as I should have.

"Well, it is a hospital," he told me. "C'mon, my dad's room is right there," he said with a nod to a door down the hall.

"Coming."

We walked together to his dad's room, the silence comfortable. Well, as comfortable as it could be in a hospital. We were soon in front of a door and Sam reached out to open it. I shifted nervously on my feet, looking over my shoulder every now and then. I felt like I was on a hunt, breaking into a house. The door swung open with a slight creak, making me shiver. Perfect, just added to my uneasy mood.

Sam stalked inside, his shoulders tense. I waited in the doorway, watching as he walked right to the window. I turned to look at the man on the hospital bed. He turned to stare at Sam.

"You're quiet," the man said. Sam turned, his eyes filled with anger and hurt. He walked towards the bed and dumped the bag on the ground.

"You didn't think I'd find out?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you, having some _stupid_ macho showdown."

"I have a plan, Sam," the man said quietly. I closed my eyes, listening to his voice. It was so familiar, like I had dreamt about it long ago only to remember it now.

"That's _exactly_ my point!" Sam boomed. My eyes shot open in fright, fixating on Sam. "Dean is dying and you have a plan." I stood up straighter and took a step into the room.

"Dean?" I whispered, the name repeating in my head.

"You know what? You care more about killing this demon than saving your own son," Sam went on as he circled the bed. The man sat up, his eyes hard.

"Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean."

_Dean._ I took another step forward, my eyes wide.

"How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself; it's the same. Selfish. Obsession."

"Funny, you know what, I thought this was your obsession too. This demon killed your mother; killed your girlfriend. You _begged_ me to be a part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened."

_Mary._

"It was possessing you, dad, I would have killed you too," Sam shot at his father as he walked forwards. No one noticed me standing there, watching them with eyes filled to the brim with anger and confusion.

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now," the man shot back. Sam took a step back, his posture tenser than before.

"Go to hell," he said in a quiet, hurt voice.

_Sammy._

"Oh you know what, I should've never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake."

The glass suddenly shot off of the table and shattered on the ground, water spilling everywhere. I jumped back, startled. Sam and the man (_John_, my mind whispered) looked at each other.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" I snarled, my fingers clenching the hem of my shirt. Sam whirled on me, eyes wide. I could tell that he had forgotten that I was there, but it didn't bother me. "Who the hell are you people? Why are you so familiar?" Sam's dad looked at me with a steady, heated gaze and I could tell that he knew who I was. Well,

"Em," Sam whispered, reaching out for me. I took a step back, my eyes narrowed. That's when the voice rang out through the speaker.

"Code five hundred, ER. Code five hundred, ER." Sam turned to his dad.

"Go and see what's going on," he said in a defeated voice. Sam nodded and hurried out of the room, his hand squeezing my shoulder as he left. I heard the door close behind him with a quiet snick. I glared at him for a moment but something seemed off. There was a dull ache right where my heart was. I rubbed my chest slightly, trying to ease that ache. Sam's dad looked at me, his gaze softening. "Hello, Emily," he murmured.

"Who are you?" I asked in my cold voice.

"It's me, Emily. John Winchester." John's voice was soothing and quiet, like he knew I would blow up as soon as I heard who he was. I opened my mouth to argue back with him, but the dull ache turned into full-blown pain. I couldn't breathe. I bent over at the waist, trying to catch my breath. No matter what I did, though, I couldn't get any air. "Emily? What's wrong?" John asked. I was gasping, falling to my knees.

John was yelling, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Next thing I knew, I was staring up at a white ceiling and people were grabbing me. Black began to dot my vision and I was brought to the dream I had had while Bobby and Sam were busy at the impound. I couldn't scream, couldn't breathe. I was dying, dying before I could see Dean again.

There was suddenly a voice, right by my ear. The sweetest voice I had ever heard, whispering, "It's okay to let go. You won't be in pain anymore. You'll be free of all the pain and anger that you're feeling right now."

_No! No, no, no, no, no, nonononononononononono…_I was screaming over and over again in my mind, trying to fend off that voice but nothing could shake the feeling of something being totally wrong. The black encased my vision, leaving me blind to the world. I felt myself being lifted into the air before passing out completely from lack of oxygen.


	4. Chapter Three

I'm back and, to be quite honest, I can't stop giggling. You guys have seriously made me the happiest I've been in a while and I've needed that. So thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You all are the best, most awesome reviewers in the entire world! I almost burst into tears I was so happy. I still am happy! Unbelievably so! Again, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Couldn't have come at a better time, too.

Anyway, my wondrous reviewers:

xxkpxx, welcome to the story and I'm glad that you're enjoying it! I promise that there will be much more to come as I have big plans for this story. Thank you;

DeanIsTheMan, you are very welcome. I'm always happy to pass on suggestions about stories I think others might enjoy, haha. Thank you;

wizziewoo123, welcome to the story! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Don't worry, you don't have to wait too long. Thank you;

CherryStorm, welcome to the story and thank you for such a wonderful review! I'm glad that you're enjoying it thus far, haha. I've tried to _not_ give it away but I sometimes feel like I've been too obvious at the same time. Eh, we'll see, hm? Yeah, it's an AWESOME combo, but a dangerous one at the same time, haha. I unfortunately know next to nothing about cars and guns, but this is a learning experience for me so I should hopefully know quite a bit by the end of this story;

Light The Dark, I didn't want to end it there, but if I continued then it would be ridiculously long so the spot was perfect. Her connection to the Winchester family will be revealed soon. I'm glad to see that you are enjoying the story so much. Thank you;

Ms D Winchester, well, you don't have to wait long, haha. Thank you!

Once again, a very warm thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story and add it to their favourites and/or alerts!

Also, if anyone has any questions about this story, I know that DeanIsTheMan has a lot of questions, haha, then please don't hesitate to ask! I'd love to answer them, especially if something is confusing you. I'm more than happy to answer any questions. You can send them via reviews or through a message and I will answer them to the best of my ability in the next chapter(s).

Moving on!

Disclaimer: Nah, still don't own Supernatural. But I could win the lottery. And then I could buy the rights off of Kripke! Yeah, probably not. Damn.

* * *

-CHAPTERTHREE-

I suddenly sat up straighter, gasping for air and clutching my chest with one hand. My right hand, the hand not trying to steady my racing heart, was twisted in the multicoloured comforter. I frowned and, dropping my left hand, I picked up the comforter. All hospital comforters were white and extremely thin, which made them into sheets instead of comforters.

I looked up and gasped. I wasn't in the hospital. No, I was sitting on swing on someone's front porch overlooking the road. But I had been in the hospital when I blacked out so I couldn't possibly have been able to walk all the way to some stranger's house. That left only two options.

Option A: I was sleeping in the hospital and had dreamt up this entire thing because Sam and John had overstressed me so much that I needed comfort and time to think about what I had learnt from the two men.

Option B: I'm dead and this is my paradise. A multi-coloured comforter and a vaguely familiar street. Joy.

I decided to go with Option A, seeing as how it was the most positive of the two choices. I sighed and rubbed my temple, trying desperately to think of where I was. It made no sense for me to dream up some random place, so I had to have been at that spot once before.

I hadn't gotten very far with my thought process when a big yellow school bus rolled to a stop in front of me. I watched through my fingers as the doors swung open and a young girl of about four with curly black pigtails was led off of the bus by an older child. The older girl led the younger one across the road before turning and heading back for the bus. The young girl turned to wave good-bye to her friends.

I sat even straighter when I saw her backpack.

"Son of a bitch!" I swore loudly, launching myself out of the swing. I ran down the front steps, tripping only once, but that didn't stop me. I had to stop that little girl from going into her house. I skidded on the gravel before finally coming to a stop right behind her. "Hey sweetie!" I said between large gulps of air. "Why don't we go play in the back yard, hm?"

The black haired, blue eyed young girl turned and skipped towards the house as if she hadn't even heard me. I swore again and chased after her but started skipping when I saw how much fun she was having. "Seriously, sweetheart, we should go play or…something." She kept on skipping, ignoring me. I hung my head, falling back into a walk. "Alright, but you aren't going to like what you see," I whispered as I followed slowly behind her. She bounced excitedly up the stairs and reached for the doorknob, her Batman backpack swaying from one shoulder.

She turned the knob and pushed the door open. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" she called out with a giggle. "Where were you after school?" she asked as she walked through the doorway. I followed, my eyes looking at the ground. She gasped, making me look up slightly. The little girl had stopped walking, her hands hanging limply at her sides. "M-Mommy? D-Daddy?" she whispered. I could hear the tears in her voice and I peeked over her shoulder, even though every fibre of my being was screaming at me to run away. The sight made tears spring to my eyes.

The little girl started screaming as she back-pedalled out of the house, her backpack forgotten on the ground. The door slammed shut behind her, but I barely heard it. I couldn't hear it, I was screaming myself although my mouth wasn't open. My screams were ringing through my mind.

The two of them were laying on the ground, their eyes wide with fright. Their skin was pale, too pale, from the blood loss. Blood had pooled around their bodies and someone had smeared it on the walls. There were deep scratches along their faces and bodies, tearing open their clothes. But the biggest things that stood out were the stab wounds. The stab wounds were deep and all over their bodies.

I shivered and tried to look away, but my eyes were stuck on them. There was no light in their eyes. That little girl would never see her parents smile again, nor would they pick her up from school anymore.

Everything slowly began to fade out into white, starting at the edges of my vision. I could faintly hear the sound of the door banging open and a man rushed through me. _Through_ me. He stopped right in front of me and knelt down just outside of the pools of blood.

"No," he whispered, his voice gruff with emotion. I watched as he brought a hand up to his mouth. That's when I looked over my shoulder and saw the little girl standing in the doorway, a woman's hand on her shoulder. The woman's blonde hair was slightly curled and her eyes were so troubled that it made my heart break. I could see the woman's large stomach, reminding me that she was pregnant. The little girl burst into new tears and I turned around in time to see the man whirl around in surprise. His deep eyes were glistening with tears. "I told you to stay at the house!" he barked. I could see that he was mentally breaking down.

"I know, but she took off. I only just caught up with her," the woman said in a breathless voice, the only sign that she had been running.

"Get her out of here!" the man said. His voice was desperate, as if he wanted to bear his grief alone. "Go home and call the police!"

"Of course," she whispered, her own tears shining in her eyes. "C'mon, Emily. We need to get back to the house." I heard them walk off, the little girl's sobbing fading as they grew further away.

The last thing I saw before the white took over was John Winchester's face, tears streaking his cheeks as he turned to look at the bodies of my dead parents.

I blinked and looked to my side, the man from my memories laying on the bed beside mine.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Waaaaay shorter than the rest, but this was only a memory. I wanted to show you what happened in her past and how she is linked to John and the boys. Why she knows them from somewhere. So I hope this answered some of your questions. I know that not everything was answered, so please feel free to ask me anything and I'll answer to the best of my abilities.

Thank you so much once again! You guys are truly remarkable and you made my day so much better!

xVAx


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT COMMENT ON THIS! IT IS NOT A CHAPTER!! IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW, YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO LEAVE ANOTHER WHEN I REPLACE THIS NOTE AS A CHAPTER!!!**

Okay, so I bet you're wondering why I'm leaving this author's note in the middle of my story. As I said above, do **NOT** review this as you will be unable to do so later on when this becomes a chapter. If you must truly say something, send me a personal message. That would be better. And trust me, you'll know when this becomes a chapter. I will delete this and then upload the chapter.

Let me first say that I am so sorry if some of you became excited to see that I had updated. I'm sorry I disappointed you, but there is a reason why. I'll get to that in a second.

Second, I am so sorry that I have yet to update. I know that some of you are anxious for another chapter, and probably impatient, and for that I am sorry.

Now, to my 'story'. My reason. Whatever you want to call it. I'm not going to go into detail because it's very personal. It's a family matter. Anyway, there was a family crisis a few weeks ago, April something. Or maybe March something. Goodness, I can barely remember now. It's been a while, to say the least. Anyway, this family crisis was something…big. Life altering. All I'm going to say is that it involved the police. That's it. I'm not going to say anymore. So I haven't been able to focus on this story.

And then there's work. Goodness how I hate my job. I don't like some of the people I work with, and all of their bullshit is finally stacking on top. It's becoming too much to handle, but I just can't quit because I have a chance at winning a scholarship. If I quit, I lose that eligibility. So that option is out. And I mean waaaaaaaay out.

And then I need to save up some money for school. School is so fucking expensive and I'm going to have to take out a student loan so I'm going to be in debt when I'm done university. I have practically no money. None. Zip. Nilch. So yeah, that worry adds on to the pile.

And then two more family crisis' popped up. Goodness, I have a lot of those.

And then I learned something about myself and I honestly don't know how to deal with everything. I've had about three breakdowns so far. Or more. Gah, I just don't remember. I barely remember anything anymore.

So I am just unable to concentrate on The Ones We Love but I promise that it will get finished. Eventually. I'm going to speak to someone so that I can get everything off my chest because at this moment, I just don't care about anything anymore. Seriously. So we'll see how Wednesday goes. I may become inspired and the writer's block may disappear. It may take more than one appointment. It probably will.

Anyway, please, please, please don't review this one. If you truly must say something, send me a personal message.

Thanks to all of you for your support and I am truly sorry about how long you've all been waiting. I just figured that, with everything going on, you all deserved an explanation. Sorry I'm so vague on the details but it is truly personal.

Thank you!

J


End file.
